<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I am his and he is mine (in the end it's him and I) by Bellakitse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948383">I am his and he is mine (in the end it's him and I)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse'>Bellakitse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Collections [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Prompt Fill, Romance, Softness, Supportive Carlos, first 'i love you'</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new collection of Tarlos drabbles, from the #100 dialogue prompts to make a reader swoon prompt list.</p><p>*<br/>1. “I’m tired and my bed feels so empty without you here.” - T<br/>2. “I think I’m in love with you and I don’t know what to do.” - G<br/>3. “Why didn’t you answer your phone? It was an emergency, I needed to tell you I loved you.” - G<br/>4. “I know you don’t like labels, so will you be my married-person-thing?” - G<br/>5. “You keep saying that we’re friends but you look at me for a moment too long for that to be true.” - G<br/>6.  “I-I think we should go for dinner first.” - M<br/>7. “If you don’t stop looking at my lips without doing anything about it, I will take you right here on this counter.” - T<br/>8. “I know you’re working, but can I come over because I miss seeing your face?” - G<br/>9. “You are more than you think of yourself. You’re everything to me.” - T<br/>10. “Every time I look at you, I think I fall a little more in love.” - G</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Collections [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand, 9-1-1 Tales</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 16. “I’m tired and my bed feels so empty without you here.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/post/641150498667446272/100-dialogue-prompts-to-make-a-reader-swoon">#100 dialogue prompts to make a reader swoon </a><br/> <br/>16. “I’m tired and my bed feels so empty without you here.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s close to midnight when Carlos finally gets a break at work and checks his phone. He frowns down at it when he finds five messages waiting for him from his boyfriend. Worried, he opens the thread only to huff out a laugh when he sees nothing is actually wrong, and instead, TK is simply being TK.</p><p>
  <em>‘Why do you have to have a shift on my night off?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘That’s so rude of your captain. I’m gonna have a talk with her.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘You could be home cuddling with me, and she has you working.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Call me when you have a second? I miss you.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘I’m tired, and the bed feels so empty without you here.’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Carlos shakes his head, amused and endeared by his boyfriend’s open neediness. It took a while for him to open up to Carlos, playing it close to the chest when they first started this thing between them. Carlos now understands why. Months after being together, TK had finally told him about everything that led to his move to Austin. His heart had ached for his boyfriend as he quietly listened, his hold on TK’s hand tightening as he recounted his breakup and the overdose that followed. The walls TK had around his heart for the longest time finally made all kinds of sense.</p><p>It humbled Carlos that after everything TK had gone through, he was still willing to take a chance on him. And Carlos, who had silently promised himself never to hurt TK since their moment at the precinct, swore at that moment once more that he would do everything in his power to never hurt the beautiful man before him baring his soul.  </p><p>He hesitates for a moment, not sure if he should call or not. It’s one of the rare nights TK has off, he could be asleep already, and Carlos will be home in an hour anyway. He finally presses the call button when he rereads the last two messages.</p><p>“Hi, baby,” TK greets him softly at the second ring, easing Carlos’ fears that he might have woken him up.</p><p>“Sweetheart,” he answers, loving and quiet, mostly because he can’t help himself. TK just brings it out of him, but also because there are still a few of his coworkers around the bullpen, and they tease him more than enough about the giant soft spot of his named TK Strand. “Everything okay?”</p><p>“Mmhmm,” TK drags out, and Carlos shakes his head. He easily picks up on the teasing quality in TK’s voice, knowing whatever he says next will just mess with the rest of his shift. “<em>Sure</em>,” TK continues, the pitch of his voice low, causing Carlos to grip his phone a little tighter. “Except for the fact that I’m in your bed, <em>alone</em>, with no one to play with but myself. Other than that, everything is peachy.”</p><p>He curses before he can stop himself, rolling his eyes as it makes TK snicker. “You absolute menace,” he hisses. This time TK downright laughs joyfully, and Carlos smiles on reflex. In his opinion, there is no sound more beautiful than TK’s laughter.</p><p>“Gotta give you an incentive to get home faster, babe,” TK answers without remorse. Even though he has to know that Carlos’ pants are tighter just from the thought of TK in his bed doing what he’s insinuating.</p><p>“Yeah, because I <em>need</em> an incentive when it comes to you,” he says dryly, earning another chuckle from his boyfriend.</p><p>“How’s your night going?” TK asks now more seriously. “Everything good?”</p><p>“Yeah, baby,” he says, reassuring him. “I don’t want to jinx it, but I have one more report to finish, and I’m done. If I hurry, I can be home before one.”</p><p>“Ohhh,” TK says excitedly. “Then please, by all means, <em>hurry</em>.”</p><p>Carlos chuckles. He can’t help himself; any conversation with TK just lightens his mood, even in the middle of the night, after a long shift. He turns in his chair, crouching a bit to give himself some extra privacy. “Will you stay up for me?” he asks, dropping his voice in a way he knows makes TK shiver. “Will you be ready for me?”</p><p>He smirks when it makes TK inhale sharply. His boyfriend isn’t the only one who can tease.</p><p>“And you call <em>me</em> a menace,” TK mutters.</p><p>“That doesn’t answer my question,” he taunts, holding back his amusement when TK grumbles some more.</p><p>“You get home and come straight to bed, and you’ll <em>see</em> how ready I am for you, deal?” TK answers, taunting him back.</p><p>Carlos swallows hard as he hears the rustling of the covers, his active imagination already picturing what TK might be doing. “That’s a deal, baby.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 17. “I think I’m in love with you and I don’t know what to do.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I think I’m in love with you and I don’t know what to do.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos Reyes tries to focus on measuring the flour he needs for the Nutella pancakes he’s making for breakfast but finds it hard to do when he has one TK Strand in a pair of his APD sweats and nothing more staring at him as he sits across the kitchen on one of his counters.</p>
<p>“You’re staring,” he comments as he spoons out two tablespoons of baking powder before throwing them into the bowl.</p>
<p>“Yes, I am, thank you,” TK answers without shame, smirking in his direction when Carlos raises an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>“And you were staring at me when I woke up,” he continues, remembering those pretty green eyes on him this morning along with TK’s whole face gently amused when it caused Carlos to blush.</p>
<p>“Well, you’re beautiful. What else am I supposed to do?” he asks like that’s all the excuse he needs. It causes Carlos to fumble with the bottle of vanilla extract. It’s not that he hasn’t been called beautiful by partners before. He isn’t a vain guy in particular, but Carlos knows how he looks. Between being a bit of a health nut and his job, he makes sure to eat right and exercise. Good genetics does the rest. Still, being called beautiful by the most strikingly gorgeous man Carlos has ever laid eyes on always leaves him more than a little stunned.</p>
<p>He puts down the bottle in his hand and crosses the small distance between them to reach TK’s side. Stepping into the space between TK’s legs, he lets out an amused huff when TK takes it one step further and wraps them around his waist.</p>
<p>“Hi,” he says softly. He brings his hands to TK’s trim waist when TK wraps his around his shoulders, his fingers playing with the small hairs at the base of his neck while pulling Carlos closer still.</p>
<p>TK makes a noise at the back of his throat, his eyes already closed before Carlos even kisses him. It causes Carlos to smile as he presses his mouth to TK’s. He keeps the kiss light and soft, a thrill shooting through him when TK lets out a needy whine, wanting more.</p>
<p>He pulls back long enough for TK to open his eyes, his stomach clenching with need and love at the dazed and adoring look TK gives him back. They clear after a moment as they study him, and Carlos finds himself holding his breath as those green eyes dart back and forth quickly over his face, widening like they’ve found something written on it. Carlos can only imagine what TK is seeing.</p>
<p>“What are you thinking right now?” TK whispers at him, the tension in the kitchen coursing around them.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure you’re ready to know,” Carlos says just as softly; it comes out calm when his racing heart is anything but.</p>
<p>“Tell me anyway,” TK urges, looking anxious the longer the moment goes on.</p>
<p>Hating that expression on his boyfriend’s face, Carlos takes a deep breath before laying his heart bare.</p>
<p>“<strong>I think</strong>,” he starts, his eyes locking on TK, and he can see that he’s holding his breath, but he doesn’t look scared. Instead, he looks back at him with hopeful anticipation, filling Carlos with the same. “That <strong>I’m in love with you, and I don’t know what to do</strong> with all of it. I feel like I’m going to burst from everything I feel for you.”</p>
<p>TK lets out a shaky laugh, his eyes are glassy from unshed tears, but there is a wide bright smile on his face that is warmer than the Texan morning sun.</p>
<p>“Don’t burst,” he jokes, a tear slipping down his cheek.</p>
<p>Carlos chuckles gently; he reaches up to wipe the tear, only for TK to catch his hand. He holds his breath as TK brings it to his lips, laying a series of kisses on the inside of his palm. “I love you too,” he says against the skin of his wrist. “<em>So much,</em> Carlos, I barely know what to do with myself half the time,” TK closes his eyes for a moment like he’s stunned by what he’s feeling.</p>
<p>Carlos pulls his hand out of TK’s hold to wrap his arms around him once again, tugging him towards his chest. He feels TK’s body go lax against his, his face tucked into the crook of Carlos’ neck while he runs his hands up and down TK’s bare back.</p>
<p>Neither say anything else; neither need to. They’re in love, and yes, it’s overwhelming, but they have each other, and that’s all either of them need.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 63. “Why didn’t you answer your phone? It was an emergency, I needed to tell you I loved you.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Why didn’t you answer your phone? It was an emergency, I needed to tell you I loved you.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos Reyes walks into the 126 fire station a little after seven. The station is quiet, with only a few crew members he’s not used to interacting with on the lower level.</p>
<p>“Hey, Reyes,” comes a voice by the stairs. Carlos turns towards it, smiling at Judd Ryder as he comes down the rest of the stairs and crosses the distance to meet him by the bay doors.</p>
<p>“Hey, man,” he greets him before Judd pulls him into a quick hug.</p>
<p>“What brings you by?” Judd asks with an easy smile as he lets him go. It grows when Carlos gives him a look. “<em>Ah</em>,” the older man says knowingly. “What did TK  do this time?”</p>
<p>“He blew up my phone with half a dozen calls, and who knows how many texts,” he answers, rolling his eyes when Judd laughs in return.</p>
<p>“And you decided to punish him with a visit and ice cream?” Judd questions, pointing at the bag in his hand, reading the familiar logo on it. The smirk on his face makes Carlos blush for a moment before sighing deeply.</p>
<p>“That pretty boy has me wrapped around his pinky,” he says helplessly, much to Judd’s amusement.</p>
<p>“At least you’re man enough to admit it, brother,” he says consolingly as he gives Carlos’ shoulder a slap. “And as a married man who’s wife has him wrapped around <em>her finger</em>, I can say with authority that it’s not a bad place to be when it’s the right person.”</p>
<p>“TK is the right person,” Carlos answers before he can stop himself, he feels his face go red again as his quick answer makes Judd’s smirk grow, but there is no denying the steadiness of his heart telling him how true it is.</p>
<p>It’s only been months of being with TK, but deep down, he already knows that he’s the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Every moment spent with him making Carlos happier than the time before.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, you got that look,” Judd shakes his head, amused. “I see it in the mirror every time I think of Gracey. You’ve got it <em>bad</em>.”</p>
<p>“Are you gonna keep teasing me, or you gonna take your ice cream?” he questions pointedly.</p>
<p>“You got <em>me</em> ice cream?” Judd questions with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“I got <em>everyone</em> ice cream,” he answers, pulling an ice cream bar out of the bag and passing it over.</p>
<p>“Buttering up TK’s family,” Judd says with an approving nod as he takes the treat. “Smart.”</p>
<p>Carlos rolls his eyes but doesn’t deny it. Instead, he leaves the man to his dessert and heads for the stairs, pretty sure he knows where he’ll find his boyfriend. He stops by the kitchen along the way, putting the rest of the ice creams in the freezer, only taking his and TK’s favorite and a spoon with him as he heads for the station’s common area.</p>
<p>His heart speeds up at the smile that takes over TK’s face when he sees him, and Carlos is helpless but to return it.</p>
<p>“Baby!” TK says happily from the couch he’s lying on before a frown covers his face. “I called a bunch of times. <strong>Why didn’t you answer your phone?”</strong></p>
<p>“Was it an emergency, firefighter Strand?” he questions, his mouth twitching with the urge to laugh as TK rolls his eyes so hard he seems to do it with his whole body.</p>
<p>“Yes, <em>Officer Reyes</em>, <strong>It was an emergency</strong>,” he answers with a pout, stretching out his hands for Carlos to join him on the couch.</p>
<p>Carlos smiles softly at the silly display. He walks over to him, sitting down as TK moves to give him space.</p>
<p><strong>“I needed to tell you I loved you</strong>,” TK says with a soft smile of his own, his green eyes twinkling with playfulness and affection.  </p>
<p>Carlos melts at the answer. He reaches up to cup TK’s cheek as he leans in to give him a kiss, smiling when TK sighs happily into it. “I love you too, baby,” he murmurs against TK’s mouth. “I brought you something.”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” TK questions absently, more focused on kissing him again. He chuckles as he pulls back and shows TK the pint of ice cream he’s been holding behind his back, filling with affection when TK’s eyes light up.</p>
<p>“Fuck, I love you,” TK says again, amusing Carlos further. He lets TK rearrange them until he’s sitting back on the couch with TK resting on his chest, the pint and spoon in hand. “Fingers crossed that we get no calls long enough to enjoy this.”</p>
<p>Carlos mumbles his agreement, more focused on cradling TK in his arms, enjoying the feel of him while his boyfriend enjoys his treat.</p>
<p>Even if the firehouse’s alarms ring out in the next five minutes, it’s five more minutes that he gets to spend with TK.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 21. “I know you don’t like labels, so will you be my married-person-thing?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>21. “I know you don’t like labels, so will you be my married-person-thing?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, are you going to tell me what’s bugging you, or are you going to keep making weird faces at your lunch?”</p>
<p>Carlos looks up from his plate to find Michelle staring at him with an arched brow. He contemplates lying to her for a moment and say everything is fine. But the no-nonsense look on his friend’s face tells him he will not get away with it.</p>
<p>Instead, he opens his mouth and blurts out what has been running through his head nonstop for the last week. “I bought TK an engagement ring.”</p>
<p>He watches as Michelle’s blue eyes widen at his words, and he finds himself rolling his as she barely stifles a shout.</p>
<p>“Michelle don’t— “</p>
<p>“Oh my god, oh my god.”</p>
<p>“— Freak out,” he finishes lamely, sighing when she gets up from the picnic table to come to his side, squeezing the wind out of him as she hugs him tight.</p>
<p>“You’re engaged!”</p>
<p>“<em>No</em>,” he says quickly, pulling her hands off him. “<em>No</em>, I bought a ring, and now I’m trying to figure out how to ask him if he wants to accept it.”</p>
<p>Michelle scoffs loudly at him, ruffling her bangs along the way. “Of course he wants to. TK is as crazy about you as you are about him. The rest of us have spent the last two years nauseated by your perfect love.”</p>
<p>“It didn’t start perfect,” Carlos reminds her, the fear that has been mixed with his excitement at the prospect of asking rearing it’s ugly head again. “It took time before he was even cool with the term boyfriend. How am I supposed to ask, <strong>‘I know you don’t like labels, so will you be my married-person-thing?’</strong>”</p>
<p>The unimpressed look Michelle gives him in response to his hypothetical is true Blake energy. “If you ask him like <em>that</em>, he better turn you down.”</p>
<p>“Thanks a lot,” he answers dryly, matching her attitude. It gets him an eye roll in return.</p>
<p>“Well, you are being ridiculous,” she tells him bluntly, holding up her hand when he goes to argue. “TK <em>loves you</em>, the ‘forever’ kind of loves you. You know this, that’s why you bought the ring in the first place. If you didn’t believe that, you wouldn’t have gotten it. Maybe when you guys first started, he was wary of labels, but he was going through stuff. He’s long past that, and more importantly, you guys as <em>a couple</em> are past it.”</p>
<p>Carlos stays quiet as his friend’s words wash over him. He knows she’s right even as nerves make his pulse spike. “You really think he’ll say yes?” he questions one more time.</p>
<p>Michelle huffs out a laugh, a smirk taking over her face. “I think if you don’t hurry up, he’ll beat you to it,” she answers with a twinkle in her eye. He gives her a questioning look, but all Michelle gives him in return is a shrug of her shoulder as she stands to go back to her lunch. “Just saying.”</p>
<p>It sticks with Carlos for the rest of the day until he gets back to their place late at night. It’s close to midnight, and all he wants is to crawl into bed next to his more than likely sleeping boyfriend. This is why it’s a surprise when he walks into the apartment to find candles lit and rose petals all around. A perfectly catered dinner at the table, still steaming from how hot it is. And his boyfriend – his beautiful, wonderful boyfriend who stands in the middle of the room with a nervous but gorgeous smile on his face and a ring in his hand that gleams under the candlelight.</p>
<p>“I have a question to ask you,” TK starts with an anxious lick of his lips.</p>
<p>Carlos doesn’t let him ask. Instead, he crosses the room and sweeps him into a hungry kiss that TK eagerly returns. They’re both breathless by the time they part.</p>
<p>“I’ll take that as a yes,” TK blurts out with a giddy smile. It only grows as Carlos nods rapidly in agreement. He holds his breath as TK slides the ring on his finger, and remembers he needs to go upstairs to get TK’s ring from his closet, but first, he just needs to know.</p>
<p>“Did Michelle know you were planning this?” he questions, part of him already knowing the answer.</p>
<p>“She helped me pick out the ring last week,” TK tells him, frowning when Carlos grumbles under his breath. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Carlos shakes his head, half amused at being played by his best friend. “I’m just gonna kill her the next time I see her.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 35. “You keep saying that we’re friends but you look at me for a moment too long for that to be true.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>35. “You keep saying that we’re friends but you look at me for a moment too long for that to be true.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK walks into the dive when it’s close to last call. He makes his way over to the bar, where a lone figure rests his head on what has to be a sticky counter. Across the patron stands a bartender with long red hair drying beer glasses while keeping an eye out for the man half-asleep on her bar.</p>
<p>“Hey,” she calls out to him, nodding her head towards the figure. “You the friend?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m the friend,” TK answers as he comes to stand next to a clearly drunk Carlos. “Thanks for calling me.”</p>
<p>The bartender shrugs a slim shoulder at him. “You were the top number on his phone. I took a shot. He can obviously use someone who cares about him tonight. Just make sure he gets home, okay?”</p>
<p>TK gives her a nod, which she returns with a smile before walking away from them. He waits a moment longer before he turns to take in Carlos. He feels an ache in his chest as he finds a pair of red-rimmed eyes looking at him sadly.</p>
<p>“Hey, Carlos,” he says softly. He reaches out to touch him, brushing a wild curl from his face, thankful that Carlos doesn’t pull back from his touch. Just a few hours ago, they’d shouted at each other, and honestly, he wasn’t sure that his touch would be welcomed.</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to come,” Carlos says quietly, lifting his head off the counter. He seems soberer than TK expected when the bartender first called him. Eying more than one glass of water in front of Carlos, he thinks he should thank her for more than just calling him. “I would have gotten a cab.”</p>
<p>“I wanted to come,” TK answers instantly, knowing how true it is. He’s spent most of the night regretting their fight. The moment he heard where Carlos was, TK wanted to be nowhere else but at his side. “We’re friends.”</p>
<p>Carlos scoffs at his comment as he starts to stand, he does it better than TK anticipated, but he still reaches out for him. He’s not sure if it’s for Carlos’ benefit or his. “<strong>You keep saying that</strong>,” Carlos says quietly, now standing, his face is inches from TK’s, causing his heart to stammer at the closeness. <strong>“We’re friends,”</strong> he quotes him back, almost sarcastically. <strong>“But then you look at me for a moment too long for that to be true. </strong>So which is it?”</p>
<p>TK swallows hard at the question. It mirrors their earlier fight with the same confused and hurt look Carlos gives him and the fact that TK still doesn’t have an answer. “Carlos, I – “ he stops, shutting his eyes tight as the words stall on his lips. He knows what he wants to say, and yet fear grips him tight in a vice.</p>
<p>Carlos lets out a tired sigh, and TK startles when he feels his hand touching his cheek. “Forget it,” he says softly, guilt swirling around in those brown eyes of his. “I keep pushing you into something you don’t want. I’m sorry. We don’t have to talk about it again after tonight. If you could drive me home, I would appreciate it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” TK answers even as his brain screams at him to say something else, to tell Carlos that they need to talk about it, that he <em>wants</em> to talk about it. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>They leave the bar after Carlos leaves a hefty tip for the bartender and apologizes for being a bother. The kind woman smiles back at him, promising him he wasn’t.</p>
<p>The ride back to Carlos’ place is a quiet one as Carlos sits in the passenger seat looking out the window. He only speaks when they pull up into his driveway.</p>
<p>“Let me open the door, and I’ll give you back the keys; you can drive my car home. I don’t want you in a cab this late at night,” he says, holding out his hand for the keys.</p>
<p>“Or I could stay,” TK offers, his heart beating loudly at the surprised look Carlos gives him in return before shaking his head.</p>
<p>“I’m fine TK, I don’t even feel drunk anymore,” he answers, trying to reassure him. “You don’t have to worry, I’m not going to choke on my vomit or anything.”</p>
<p>“That’s good,” TK tries to joke with a half-smile on his face that drops quickly. “But that’s not why I want to stay. I want us to talk about tonight and earlier.”</p>
<p>Carlos shakes his head again before letting it drop back on the headrest. “I told you, we don’t have to. You don’t feel the same way about me as I feel about you. You want to just be friends, and I have to accept that. <em>I do</em>. I’m glad we’re friends.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad too,” he whispers, hesitating for a moment before he reaches out to touch Carlos’ hand, his heart slamming in his chest as Carlos stares down at them. “But you were right too. We aren’t <em>just friends</em> either.”</p>
<p>“What are you saying, TK?” Carlos asks, confused.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure,” he answers, holding on to Carlos tighter for fear he’ll let go, letting out a shaky breath when he doesn’t. “I’m scared of what it all means, Carlos, but when you left earlier, I realized I’m a million times more afraid of you walking away than I am of finding out what we could be. I’m more scared of you letting go of me now than I am of anything else.”</p>
<p>Carlos looks at him, kindness and affection shining in his gaze even in the dark car. He holds his breath as Carlos gives his hand a squeeze. “I’m not letting go if you don’t want me to,” he tells him, his expression softening further when the words cause TK’s shoulders to drop in relief. “Let’s go inside and talk about it, okay?” he asks, bringing TK’s hand up to his lips. The soft kiss he presses into his skin feeling like a promise.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he answers with a hopeful smile that Carlos returns. “Okay.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 10. “I-I think we should go for dinner first.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>10. “I-I think we should go for dinner first.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>change in rating.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“TK, babe, the shower’s free,” Carlos calls out as he stands in front of the bathroom sink, freshly showered.  He turns his face from side to side, debating if he should shave. He’s due for one, but he knows how much TK enjoys the feel of his scruff against his skin when they’re making out.</p>
<p>TK walks into the bathroom, shirt, and pants already off. He turns to look at him and lets out a whistle that has Carlos raising an eyebrow at him through the mirror.</p>
<p>“What was that for?” he questions, getting a dirty grin in return from his boyfriend.</p>
<p>“For you, of course,” TK tells him as he steps up behind him, his bare chest warm against Carlos’ damp back. The touch lights up Carlos’ insides the way TK only can. “You make such a pretty picture standing there with just a towel wrapped around your waist, baby.”</p>
<p>He leans in, pressing an open-mouth kiss on Carlos’ shoulder, followed by another and then one more, his tongue picking up small water droplets along the way.</p>
<p>“You taste good,” he whispers at the nape of his neck, smiling into the skin as Carlos lets out a shiver. “And smell even better.”</p>
<p>“Behave, we don’t have time for this,” Carlos warns him only to hiss when TK changes tactics and bites into the meat of his shoulder before sucking on it hard. “<em>Tyler Kennedy Strand</em>, I mean it.”</p>
<p>TK doesn’t listen to him, because of course, he doesn’t. The little tease never listens. Instead, he slides his hands around Carlos’ waist, his fingers slowly trailing over smooth skin and hard muscle, enjoying the way they jump under his touch. “I can’t help it, baby,” he murmurs against Carlos skin when he gives him another warning. “You look good enough to eat.”</p>
<p>“Well, since you’re hungry, it’s a good thing we have a dinner date with Judd and Grace,” Carlos answers sternly, reminding TK of the plans they made with the other couple, hoping his serious voice will keep TK from noticing how his body is reacting to his touch. His boyfriend is already too smug for his own good, always annoyingly proud of the quivering mess he can turn him into.</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure what I want to eat isn’t on the restaurant’s menu,” TK answers grinning at him through the mirror. He releases Carlos’ towel with a flick of his wrist. “What do you say?”</p>
<p>“I – “ Carlos stops short, inhaling sharply when TK goes to his knees, his hands firmly on his ass. “<strong>I-I think we should go for dinner first</strong>. Judd is going to bitch if we’re late,” he says over his shoulder even though he doesn’t put a stop to TK’s antics by stepping away. The smirk on TK’s face tells him he’s also noticed.</p>
<p>“I guess I better be quick then,” TK answers, looking up at him with pure mischief and lust in his pretty green eyes. “Good thing I know exactly what you like.”</p>
<p>Carlos tries to answer with something sarcastic, only for a deep needy moan to come out of him as TK sticks his face between his cheeks. He can’t do anything but hold on to the counter for dear life as TK starts to eat him out like a man who’s been starving for weeks. He answers Carlos’ moan with one of his own, letting Carlos know just how much he’s enjoying himself.</p>
<p>His last thought as TK’s talented tongue makes his legs shake, and he drops to his elbows, widening his stance to stay upright and give TK more room to work, is that Judd is going to be so annoyed when they arrive at dinner late.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They do arrive to dinner late. Judd is deeply annoyed, while Grace is amused and makes Carlos blush when she points out the hickey on his neck. TK tells her she should see the rest of him 😏😏</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 19. “If you don’t stop looking at my lips without doing anything about it, I will take you right here on this counter.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>19. “If you don’t stop looking at my lips without doing anything about it, I will take you right here on this counter.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos Reyes’ favorite place to cook has always been his mother’s kitchen. It’s not as modern as the kitchen he has at his condo – though he and his sisters have been slowly swapping older appliances for newer ones when their mother isn’t looking – it’s still his favorite place to cook because of the memories it brings back. It’s where his mother taught him every traditional Mexican dish under the sun, from  <em>Buñuelo</em> to <em>Pozole Verde</em>, <em>Chilaquiles</em> and <em>Mole</em>, <em>Tamales</em> and <em>Birria</em>. His mother taught him every dish with care and affection, laughing and talking as they prepared the different plates. While his sisters always joined in, cooking has always been a special bond he has with his mother, and it all started in her kitchen, making it a place of refuge for him.</p>
<p>Right now, though, with his gorgeous boyfriend sitting on the kitchen counter, staring at him as he eats a cup of <em>Fruta con lechera</em> his mother handed him, it’s becoming a place of torture.</p>
<p>“Stop looking at me like that,” he says sternly. He keeps his eyes on the potatoes he’s peeling for dinner and not on the temptation that is currently taking up space in his mother’s kitchen.</p>
<p>“What else am I suppose to look at?” TK questions. Carlos can hear the amusement in his voice; the little shit knows he’s getting to Carlos without even trying. “Besides the fact that I like looking at you. You won’t let me help. So I have nothing to do.”</p>
<p>“You are a guest in this house. Mami will box my ears if I make you help,” he answers, finally looking over at TK just in time to see him lick some condensed milk off a piece of strawberry. The smirk TK gives him as he stares at him is way too pleased with himself.</p>
<p>“Want a bite?” he asks playfully, his green eyes sparkling as Carlos drops the potato peeler in the sink and starts to make his way over to him.</p>
<p>He stands in front of TK, his hands going to his thighs as he steps in between his knees. He feels his heart spike at the teasing smile on TK’s full lips, shining from the fruits’ juice. He scoops up a piece of fruit with his spoon, bringing it up between them.</p>
<p>“Choo-choo,” TK says mockingly, swaying the spoon back and forth. “Open up for the train,” he continues his teasing, grinning at the dry look that Carlos gives him.</p>
<p>He leans forward to take the piece of offered fruit, only for TK to pull the spoon back at the last minute and eat the fruit himself, smirking as he chews.</p>
<p>Carlos shakes his head, amused despite himself at his boyfriend’s antics. “Spoiled brat,” he murmurs, warmth spreading through him at the delighted laugh TK lets out in response. He reaches out, touching his thumb to TK’s smile, swiping at the drop of condensed milk on his bottom lip.</p>
<p>TK stops laughing, his breath catching as Carlos continues to touch him, tracing his lip softly.</p>
<p>“Carlos – “</p>
<p>“Mmm?” he questions absently, his focus now on TK’s beautiful mouth.</p>
<p><strong>“If you don’t stop looking at my lips without doing anything about it,”</strong> TK starts, the warning in his voice clear as he presses his knees to Carlos’ hips, pulling him in closer. “Then I’ll have to take matters into my own hands. <strong>I <em>will</em> take you right here on this counter.”</strong></p>
<p>Carlos feels his lungs seize, his body going hot at the visual TK’s words make. He goes to answer, already trying to figure out how to sneak TK upstairs without his mother, who is in the other room noticing, when the woman herself walks in.</p>
<p>“Not in my kitchen, you won’t,” she says, coming to stand by the archway. She gives him a look, eyebrow raised as she takes in the way he and TK are wrapped around each other. “Can’t leave you two alone for five minutes while I take a call from your Tia Lucy. Owen said you two were like horny teenagers, but I didn’t realize it was this bad.”</p>
<p>Carlos feels himself blush from the root of his hair to his toes. He tries to take a step back, but TK doesn’t let him. Shameless as always, TK hangs off him unconcerned; he knows Carlota Reyes loves him too much to really blame <em>him</em> for this. Instead, TK gives her a curious look.</p>
<p>“When did you talk to my dad?” he asks, puzzled.</p>
<p>“We have our own chat,” Carlota answers with a shrug. “We made one for the parents the last time we all had dinner together; we added your mom too.”</p>
<p>“I don’t like that,” TK frowns.</p>
<p>“And <em>I</em> don’t like you trying to defile my baby boy in my kitchen, yet here we are, <em>Tyler Kennedy</em>,” she answers pointedly. It doesn’t fool Carlos for a second. He can see the amusement in her eyes.</p>
<p>TK doesn’t buy it either. He gives her that boyish grin of his that always gets him his way with any of the Reyes. “Then you shouldn’t have made him so pretty, Carlota.”</p>
<p>Carlota shakes her head, muttering under her breath even as she fights a smile. “Come on, if we want to eat today, you need to leave the kitchen, or you’ll never let Carlos finish. Out, into the living room with you.”</p>
<p>“<em>Fine</em>,” TK pouts, releasing his hold on Carlos, but not before giving him a kiss on the cheek. “To be continued, babe.”</p>
<p>TK hops off the counter, giving Carlota a kiss of her own as he walks by her, laughing when she slaps his shoulder.</p>
<p>Left alone, his mother looks at him again, chuckling when he shifts under her gaze. “You got your work cut out with that one, nene,” she tells him, amused. “At least you’ll never be bored.”</p>
<p>She leaves him in the kitchen, letting him get back to cooking in his special place. Distantly he can hear her and TK chatting and laughing together. He smiles as he goes back to his potatoes, grateful for another beautiful memory made in his mother’s kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 11. “I know you’re working, but can I come over because I miss seeing your face?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I know you’re working, but can I come over because I miss seeing your face?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos Reyes is on his thirteenth overnight shift in a row, and he’s officially over it. Even though the pay is better for these shifts, he’s bored out of his mind. He isn’t sure what he expected when he volunteered to cover for two weeks while his coworker went on vacation, but getting stuck at his desk with a mountain of paperwork most nights wasn’t it. Plus, if he’s being completely honest, he misses TK – <em>a lot</em>. It’s already hard enough to sync up their schedules when he’s on his regular shift, and  TK works 24 or 48-hour shifts at a time, but right now he knows his boyfriend is at home, in bed, and Carlos desperately wishes he could be there with him, not for sleep but just to spend time with him.</p>
<p>He’s not done thinking about TK warm in his bed when his phone lights up with a picture of his smiling boyfriend as he calls him.</p>
<p>Carlos picks it up, a smile playing on his own lips before he even says hello. It’s completely involuntary. He’s come to terms with the fact that just the idea of his boyfriend will always bring a smile to his face; that’s how irrevocably in love with him he is.</p>
<p>“Hi, baby,” he says tenderly into the speaker of the phone, not caring who might hear him at this late hour. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping? It’s almost two a.m.”</p>
<p>“I can’t sleep when I’m in our bed without you,” TK answers easily like the words won’t make Carlos’ stomach jump and his heart race. “Listen, <strong>I know you’re working, but can I come over?”</strong> he continues quickly. <strong>“Because I really miss seeing your face?”</strong></p>
<p>Carlos feels himself go warm at the love he hears in TK’s voice. It amazes him how far they’ve come from when they first met, and TK wasn’t sure what he wanted.</p>
<p>These days there isn’t a doubt in his mind how much TK cares about him – about <em>them</em>.</p>
<p>“You want to come to the station to hang out at two in the morning?” he asks just to make sure.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t get in trouble, would you?” TK asks in return.</p>
<p>“Well, no – “ he starts to say, only for TK to cut him off.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s good,” he says with a loud exhale. “Because I’m already here, and the back of your head looks really good, and I <em>know </em>your face looks even better even though I haven’t seen it in almost two weeks.”</p>
<p>Carlos spins around in his chair to find his boyfriend by the bullpen’s entrance with a wide smile on his face as he looks at him.</p>
<p>“Yep, just as beautiful as ever,” he hears TK say through the phone.</p>
<p>He watches in quiet amazement as TK makes his way over to him, his smile growing at his stunned face.</p>
<p>“Hi,” TK says softly as he comes to stand in front of him. “Is this okay?” he asks tentatively.</p>
<p>Carlos doesn’t answer. Instead, he stands up from his chair, cupping TK’s cheek as he pulls him into a kiss that leaves him sighing in relief to finally taste TK’s mouth after days of going without.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you,” he says against the kiss; his boyfriend answers by taking a step even closer, wrapping his arms around him as he hugs him tight.</p>
<p>Carlos closes his eyes, enjoying the warm embrace. He shivers as TK tucks his face into his neck, giving it a series of small quick kisses.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you too,” TK whispers in his ear. “Please never be nice and agree to night shifts again. This has sucked so much.”</p>
<p>Carlos chuckles at the comment. “I promise, baby.”</p>
<p>TK laughs softly at his agreement; he has a bright amused smile on his face as he steps out of their hug. “I’m going to hold you to that,” he says, pointing a finger at him. “Now, are you hungry? I stopped by that taco truck we like.”</p>
<p>TK lifts the takeout bag he’s been holding, showing him the logo, and Carlos is once again amazed by his caring boyfriend and all the little ways he shows him he cares.</p>
<p>“I love you,” he says simply, not knowing what else to say but the most fundamental truth of his life.</p>
<p>The words cause TK’s already loving expression to go softer. He leans in again, pressing his lips gently against his. “And <em>I</em> love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 30. “You are more than you think of yourself. You’re everything to me.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>30. “You are more than you think of yourself. You’re everything to me.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos walks into his apartment with flowers in hand to find his fire alarm blaring loudly, his kitchen and living room smoky, and his boyfriend frantically shaking a baking tray, trying to air out the room.</p>
<p>“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” TK yells as he opens the door leading to the backyard. “Fucking hell, I can’t do anything right!”</p>
<p>“Ummm,” he starts hesitantly, holding up the flowers when TK swirls around to look at him, his whole being reeking of frustration. “Happy Anniversary, baby?”</p>
<p>TK looks at him for a moment, his eyes straying to the bouquet of colorful tulips in his hand, and to Carlos’ horror, his face crumbles, a sob escaping his throat.</p>
<p>“TK,” he breathes out, rushing to his boyfriend’s side as he cries, the sound now muffled as he brings his hand to cover his mouth. Placing the flowers on the table, Carlos does a quick job of turning off the fire alarm before focusing on his crying boyfriend. “Baby, what’s the matter?”</p>
<p>TK shakes his head as big fat tears roll down his face. It’s slowly turning red from how he’s covering his mouth and nose to keep the sound at bay.</p>
<p>Carlos wraps his hands around TK’s wrists, gently but firmly pulling his hands from his face. He presses TK against the counter as he shakes softly from his crying. “Tell me what’s wrong,” he pleads quietly, at a loss to what has set TK off and how to fix it. “Also, please, baby, take a breath.”</p>
<p>“Y-you g-got me flowers,” TK gets out, another round of fresh tears working its way out. “And I burned d-dinner.”</p>
<p>Carlos looks over his shoulder into the sink to find what looks like to have once been fish, burnt to a crisp. “That’s okay, Ty,” he says gently. “We can just order something.”</p>
<p>“No!” TK exclaims, pulling his wrists out of Carlos’ hold.</p>
<p>Carlos takes a step back, not wanting to crowd him when he’s this upset, even though everything inside him screams at him to wrap his arms around TK and hold him close to his chest until everything is okay again.</p>
<p>“We have barely seen each other this week because of work, which has <em>sucked</em>,” TK says with a look of disgust that seems to be directed at himself. “I lost someone today, and all I wanted was to come home and make you a nice dinner to celebrate our anniversary. So I thought some red snapper to make up for the first dinner you made for us that I fucked up, but of course, I screwed it up now too. I can’t get things right at work, and I can’t get things right here at home with you because I’m useless.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Carlos says in a firm voice, frowning as he looks at TK with a serious expression on his face. “Don’t talk about yourself that way.”</p>
<p>TK looks at him with wide eyes, the surprise evident in them since he never raises his voice at him.</p>
<p>Carlos lets out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. “I get that you’re upset, but you’re insulting the love of my life, so I’m gonna need you to stop.”</p>
<p>TK swallows hard at his words, his eyes growing larger if possible, but he seems to have snapped out of his downward spiral. Carlos takes a cautious step towards him and then another.</p>
<p>“Can I touch you?” he asks quietly, letting out an <em>ooph </em>when TK all but slams into him.</p>
<p>Carlos lets out a silent huff of fondness as he closes his arms around TK, holding him to his chest, rubbing his back soothingly. He holds him until he starts to feel the tension in TK’s frame start to drain away. “So it was a bad day then,” he questions, getting a nod in return from where TK has hidden his face into his neck.</p>
<p>“Everything that could go wrong did,” TK answers pulling back to look at him. Thankfully he isn’t crying anymore, but Carlos can see the pain in his eyes. “This young guy lost control of the wheel, we tried everything, but we couldn’t save him.”</p>
<p>TK swallows hard for a moment before continuing. “He said he was on his way to meet his wife; it was their anniversary,” he whispers, fresh tears making his eyes glassy.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh</em>, sweetheart,” Carlos whispers back, feeling horrible for the victim and for his boyfriend. “I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>“I felt so helpless,” TK tells him, his bottom lip trembling. “Useless.”</p>
<p>Carlos takes hold of TK’s face, shaking his head at him. “You’re not useless, you are a fantastic paramedic, but unfortunately, you can’t save everyone.”</p>
<p>TK nods shakily. “I know.”</p>
<p><strong>“You are more than you think of yourself,”</strong> Carlos continues, needing him to understand just how wonderful and special he is. <strong>“You’re everything to me.”</strong></p>
<p>TK gives him a smile; it’s small but real. “I know that too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 29. “Every time I look at you, I think I fall a little more in love.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>29. “Every time I look at you, I think I fall a little more in love.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK wakes up from a mid-afternoon nap, well-rested but disappointingly alone. He frowns, almost pouting when he finds the space next to him empty. He distinctly remembers having fallen asleep in the lovely arms of his boyfriend. Waking up three hours later, no longer in them, leaves TK moody and sulky.</p>
<p>Pushing the covers off, he gets up from their bed, not bothering with a shirt in the search for his lost boyfriend. He makes his way out of the bedroom and down the hall, quietly walking down the stairs, stopping short at the end of them, smiling at what he finds in the kitchen. His boyfriend, with a broom in his hands, sweeping the floor. That isn’t what makes him smile, though. No, what makes him smile is the way that Carlos dances around the space to music only he can hear on his Airpods.</p>
<p>TK watches him with a fond feeling warming every cell inside him; happiness spreading through him at seeing Carlos so carefree. He covers his mouth, his smile so big it makes his cheeks ache when Carlos, with his back to him, does a body roll and shakes his hips.</p>
<p>“Those are some impressive moves, baby,” he calls out to him, his voice higher than usual to be heard over the devices in his ears.</p>
<p>Carlos spins around to face him, blushing softly at being caught. Not wanting him to feel self-conscious, TK pushes on, his teasing, loving and gentle.</p>
<p>“I’m jealous of your dance partner,” he continues, gesturing towards the broom in Carlos’ hand. “Think I can cut in?”</p>
<p>Carlos looks at him for a moment, a soft smile growing on his lips. He lets go of the broom, not caring about the noise it makes when it falls to the floor. Instead, he extends his hand for TK to take, slipping one earbud off and pressing it to TK’s ear.</p>
<p>They sway in each other’s arms, slower than the pace of the song but neither seem to mind.</p>
<p>“I woke up without you in bed with me, and it sucked,” TK tells him, dropping his lower lip for effect.</p>
<p>He’s unable to hold the expression when Carlos lets out a soft chuckle in response.</p>
<p>“Sorry, corazón, a dirty kitchen waits for no man,” Carlos jokes, pulling him closer when he lets out a laugh. He leans in, pressing his forehead against TK’s as they turn in small circles.</p>
<p>TK looks into his eyes, smiling every time their noses bump gently. One song turns into another, but they don’t stop, neither in a hurry to end their impromptu dance.</p>
<p>“What are you thinking?” Carlos whispers when TK continues to stare at him, the words dancing across his face.</p>
<p>“That I love looking at you,” TK whispers back, earning a playful smile from his boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Because I’m gorgeous?” Carlos asks teasingly, his eyes crinkling at the corners as a result of his bright smile.</p>
<p>“Yes,” TK agrees readily, enjoying the way it causes Carlos’ face to turn a pretty shade of pink. “But I also love it because <strong>every time I look at you, I think I fall a little more in love</strong>.”</p>
<p>Carlos lets out a soft exhale at his words, the same look of wonder he gets when TK tells him he loves him coming across his face.</p>
<p>“And <em>I love</em> just how much I love you,” TK continues with wonderment of his own. The depth of his feelings for the man in his arms leaving him amazed. “Just when I think I couldn’t possibly love you more than I already do, I fall in love with you a little more,” he smiles softly. “Every day.”</p>
<p>“TK – ” Carlos whispers, breathless.</p>
<p>He closes his eyes as Carlos kisses him, deep and almost frantic as he grips TK’s waist with shaking hands. TK kisses him back just as intensely as his own hands smooth over Carlos’ shoulders, petting him gently until the slight tremors leave Carlos’ body.</p>
<p>“Let’s go back to bed,” he murmurs, kissing the corner of Carlos’ mouth when he nods quickly in agreement.</p>
<p>He takes the earbuds out of their ears, placing them on the counter before he takes his hand, and starts to guide him back upstairs, more than ready to not just tell Carlos how much he loves him but also show him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi on<a href="https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/"> tumblr</a> 💗</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>